Ykrietes
Ykrietes are a long lived, magic based race. They live for hundreds of years in regional communities known as Idile under a designated leader, with each group sharing common markings or colourings allowing them to distinguish between each group easily. Ykrietes reproduce asexually - in order to create a new Ykriete, they take time to weave a new being into existence using magic itself. These are joyful occasions, even when they are creating a new leader after the old one has died, and often trusted visitors are invited to these ceremonies. In the modern world the Ykrietes are well known as sand traders, able to navigate the seemingly endless dunes with little trouble and great efficiency. For this reason, they are known as a primarily nomadic race. Death is a very serious occasion for them - while the ceremony is joyful because a new life is being created from the mana source, the loss of the old Ykriete is often keenly felt. Numbers are managed carefully to reduce their impact on the lands around them, so it is unusual for a new Ykriete to be created without a death. The ceremony often in-volves remembrances of the one lost to them, stories of danger and peril to remind people of the importance of wis-dom and caution against adversity, and their hopes for what the new life will bring to them all, and of the things it has to look forwards to. They are often thrown by visiting places without fire mana - to them, they are so used to having magic around that it feels like they have lost one of their senses are often put on edge by this. This is why they often don't travel outside of Akronia too much; they can often sense the regional variations between different mana sources ("What, it's not that hard! You can see the difference between red and blue right?And smell if it's flowers or food? How would this be any different?") which is odd enough to them, but being somewhere without fire mana is rather uncomfortable. Ykrietes prefer non-violent approaches to problems but will use violent means if it the alternative is significantly more difficult or time consuming. However, they are extremely protective of their own and they will almost become frenzied if one of them is killed. Colourful flowing fabrics and trinkets made of precious metals are the common staples of their garb. An Ykriete will usually wear loose trousers covered by lightweight sashes or skirts, and wraps on their upper body. They do not like baring their torso in any way, and will usually request any surgeries on their torso are done in private, preferably by another of their race. It should not be a surprise that the Ykrietes are one of, if not the most magically powerful and potent races, and their belief system reflects this. Their instinctual link to magic has caused them to put faith in a living, breathing stream of magic, which they claim covers the entire planet, just under the surface. Their settlements in the cavernous expans-es under the desert floor all have mana wells, points of concentrated mana which were only recently discovered to have been created by scattering mana crystal dust. These are treated as links to the mana stream, and are where mana is usually drawn from for spell weavings of creation. Having only ever lived in Akronia, the Ykrietes have strong links with the dragons. Some believe they are the guardi-ans of the mana stream due to their eating habits, while others treat them as parasites. Naturally, those who do not like dragons live furthest away from them. The Ykrietes were responsible for instigating the negotiations between the humans and the dragons, leading to the colonisation of the lands by Tithos and Panea. Appearance Each Idile has their own feature combination and colour of skin that is shared by everyone. An Ykrietes formed by people from different tribes will have features reflecting each of these, though this is unusual. Every Ykriete has one large pair of non-branched horns, at least 4 inches long. These grow slightly longer with age. They also have pointed or elongated ears, their shape shared with the rest of the Idile. Additionally, an Ykriete must have at least one of the following features: brightly coloured skin, brightly coloured hair, or a tail with no more than 50% covered by natural fur. A few uncommon and entirely optional features are additional horns and spikes, white, grey or black irises, and spiked teeth. If you wish to have any feature not mentioned here, please check with a referee beforehand.